


Eleventh story, “A bad day.”

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: Tony Stark & Peter Parker duo Prompts OR Spiderman stories and ocasionally the appearance of Tony and the avengers [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Crying, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Other, Panic Attacks, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Yelling, tony is a jerk in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: Prompt #10: "Tony has a rough day and decides taking it out on Peter" :s





	Eleventh story, “A bad day.”

Tony had a bad day. Yes, even billionaires have bad days, thank you very much. It all started with a fight with Pepper, they argue but never fight. Anyway, like any marriage, they have their worst days as a couple. This time it was a big fight and Tony doesn't even want to remember why, it was probably his fault, obviously.

Tony doesn't want to deal with anyone, he just wants to lock himself in his lab, build something and drink coffee, drink a lot of coffee. Unfortunately, this isn't his day. _"What the fuck is going on now, Friday?", “Sir, Spiderman's fighting a giant alien octopus and he seems to be in trouble.”_ Great, another alien _. “What do you mean he´s in trouble?”, “Sir, Peter's heartbeat is elevated, and I find several rib fractures.”_

Tony didn't want to deal with this too, but he had to _. “Tell me his location, now.”_ Apparently, Peter was fighting this beast... octopus... monster, whatever it was, near the sea. Near the lovely sea, where there's obviously water. Peter doesn't know to swim. Tony took care of the problem straight away.

_“Kid, what were you thinking?”_ he shouted; _“Mr Stark, I-“, “I don't want to hear it, whatever you want to say, don't say it”, “B-but! I had to do something!”, “you could call me, if you are part of the group, you must do things in a group! Don’t try to be a brave superhero when you know you can't!”, “I know Mr Stark but-“, “ **Shut up, now**.”_

Tony was angry. Tony knows it's not fair to talk to him that way, Peter is just a kid but he's not evil, he's smart and brave in his own way.

_“I'm not going to repeat it. Peter, you're no longer a little baby and I'm not your father, and I don't want to be either. Understand? There’re things you just have to obey without bitching around. I'm sick of having to watch your ass, I'm sick of having to watch every step so you don't screw it up. You only need to listen like a good young man to the adult who knows how to do the job, it's not too hard!”_

Tony was immersed in his speech, he didn't even hear Friday warn him about Peter's distressing state, or his increasingly forceful breathing, or his tears trying to get out of his eyes; Peter was about to have a panic attack. Peter decides it's best to leave the place anyhow, but he just can't move. Tony, on the other hand, stops talking and tries to understand the situation.

_“I´m sorry,”_ Peter said. He´s crying now. _“Wait a minut- Peter!,_ _you must breathe more slowly! “_ To make matters worse, Pepper shows up… _“What the hell is going on here?”_

Once Peter's calmed down, Tony regrets everything. _“Listen, kid, today has been a bad day; still, that's no excuse for how I’ve treated you. I didn't mean it, none of that, it was just... the stress. I´m sorry.”_ But Peter keeps his head down; his eyes are red and swollen. Tony wasted the time giving the boy a sermon before realizing the kid was injured.

No doubt, Tony can be an asshole when he wants to be.

* * *

* * *

* * *

~~aww look at his puppy face~~

**Author's Note:**

> Open ending in case anyone wants to continue it? Just saying :v


End file.
